1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric interpolating apparatus and a position information detecting apparatus using such an interpolating apparatus. More particularly, the invention can be preferably applied to a position information detecting apparatus such as an encoder or the like with a construction such that a periodic signal is electrically interpolated and to an electric interpolating apparatus which is used for such a detecting apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional electric interpolating apparatus for an encoder has a signal processing apparatus designed in accordance with the necessary divisional number. In case of manufacturing an electric interpolating apparatus for an encoder with a different divisional number, a circuit and a board have conventionally been designed to quite different specifications.
According to the above conventional electric interpolating apparatus of a position information detecting apparatus, however, since it is necessary to manufacture a different circuit board for every divisional number, there are problems such that large costs are required for designing and manufacturing, and the management is also complicated.